Slave
by Stars-And-Keys
Summary: Hungary used to love Austria, but little by little, he starts to treat her like one of the maids. But when he forgets her name, thats when it goes too far.  i wont finish this. it fails.


Slave

"Eliza-whatever!" The nation of Austria shouted for his wife.

"What. The hell. Do you want. now?" Elizabeth asked him angrily. She was his wife, not his maid.

"I want a sandwich." He said simply, and then shook his hand to dismiss her.

With much grumbling the Hungarian nation left the room. As she entered the kitchen, Elizabeth grabbed a frying pan, her favorite weapon, and picked up the phone.

"You have reached the Gilbert the Awesome's phone!" a loud voice emitted from the receiver.

"Hey Gil." The Female nation said quietly, not wanting her husband to hear her on the phone.

"Ok, what's up? You're all quiet." The 'Prussian' nation asked.

"I'm leaving. Now." She said. " I'm tired of this _dump, _can you be here in 10 minutes?" they had been planning her escape from 'the devil' for about a month now, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yep! Lemme get in the car and I'll be ther-"was all he managed before falling as he grabbed a coat and keys.

Hungary laughed and hung up, quickly hiding it as Rod entered the kitchen.

"Where. The hell. Is my. Sandwich?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm not going to make you a sandwich. In fact..." she said pulling her frying pan up for him to see, "I shall be leaving in a matter of minutes, so I suggest you don't order me around when I have this."

"WHO LET HER HAVE A PAN?" Rod yelled spinning around, expecting to see maids, but they all left as soon as they heard him enter the room.

Elizabeth suppressed a chuckle and peered out the window. 'Coming!' she mouthed, an excited look on her face, to Gilbert who sat in his Mercedes Benz car still going, right outside the Austrian mansion.

She grabbed the suit case she had kept behind the kitchen heater for the last month, and darted out the door.

All Rod could do was watch as his wife (soon to be ex-wife) jump into the waiting car of his enemy and get kissed on the cheek by the albino.

The car let out a roar and drove off, leaving Rod to think '_what the hell?_' confused and gaping.

TO THE NEXT WORLD CONFRENCE ONE MONTH LATER!

Prussia insisted that Hungary and him get there early, so there wouldn't be any awkward moments with Austria when entering.

Germany came along too.

North Italy went with Germany.

South Italy went with North.

Spain went with South Italy.

"Damn it! Did I HAVE to bring most of the European countries?" Gilbert exclaimed as North Italy fell down the stairs, Germany tried to comfort him, South Italy yelled at Germany, that caused North Italy to think it was his fault, and started crying.

Hungary put her hand on Prussia's arm to keep him calm, and then asked the two fighting if they could get along for North Italy's sake.

That was when France arrived with the keys inside and everyone entered thankful, hence it was November.

As everyone warmed up inside, and more people started arriving, Gilbert decided to do something to piss off Austria, when he arrived of course.

As Austria entered the room and took off his coat, he saw Prussia kissing Hungary, right on the lips.

To Prussia's happiness, Elizabeth melted into him, but then he felt the smack of hard metal, found only in Austria's kitchen, slam into the side of his head.

"I KNEW IT! " Elizabeth exclaimed with a look on her face that Gilbert knew she was angry, but she was going to cry soon. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!"She continued, "ONLY USING ME FOR YOUR OWN PURPOSEIS!" she yelled while pointing the pan at the confused man who had recently entered the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THE AWESOME ME DOES _**NOT**_ USE PEOPLE!"

"YOU DON'T CARE WHAT I WANT!YOU'RE ONLY USING ME TO PISS OFF AUSTRIA!"

And she ran off crying, getting annoyed or 'what the hell did you do?' looks from other countries.

Some of Elizabeth's close friends ran after her trying to comfort the girl, who was now in a fetal position crying in a dark corner of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
